Die Today
by phishphood
Summary: Gina dies. Suze has to deside to help Gina move on or be selfish and keep her in this inbetween place. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! very OOC cause the charecters based partly on my friends... it still goodish tho... i thinkhopeHaven't updated in forever. compu
1. Suze's depression

Title: Die today

Rating: pg-13 for now

Categories?

Summery: Blah. That is all I have to say. Nothing more. Nothing less. Just, Blah. That one word describes me, my life, and well everything about me. Blah.

AU: Twighlight hasn't happened… I like Jesse as a ghost… with the scar… sadly my Jesse is very much alive and has no scar, despite my constant efforts to give him one... Oh yeah… and I don't love him

Chapter 1: Suze Simon, Blah

Suze POV:

Blah. That is all I have to say. Nothing more. Nothing less. Just, Blah. That one word describes me, my life, and well everything about me. Blah.

I might seem like a very boring person to you, but that is because I am. Well hopefully not to everyone, but I think the sad truth is, I am a loser now. A Blah Blah Blah loser. I wasn't always a blah blah blah loser. I was ok until I died. Well, I am not dead but I feel dead. My world is crashing down on me, and my life is practically destroyed.

WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?

O. Just the phone… Duh Suze.

"Hello?" I said

"Hey Suze!" said the voice on the other side of the line

"Sorry, you have called the wrong number, this is the number for the blah blah blah losers"

"God Suze, your not still pissed about Gina being murdered are you?"

"Shut up"

"Whatever. Listen I am on my way over. Don't do anything stupid."

"What stupid thing have I ever done or would do?"

"Good bye Suze"

"Blah"

I hung up the phone. See how pooie my life is. I can protest to anything but nothing changes. I will never be free again. Never ever never. Blah. Since there seemed to be no stopping to my misery, I decided to climb in to my bed and act comatose until someone noticed I had fallen of the face of the earth. Blah.

Unfortunately, this did not have quite the effect I wanted. First Jesse popped in to see why I had funeral music playing so loudly.

"My life has run away. I am dead." I said to which he replied with a sigh before leaving again. So like a ghost. Pretend to care what is wrong, and then just go! Blah.

I had just closed my eyes when Dad dropped in.

"Happy Birthday Suze!" he said

Great. It was my birthday. And I chose to mope. Yay for me. I am such a blah blah blah loser. Moo.

"Gee thanks Dad." I said in as cheery a voice I could manage. Perfect, expressionless monotone. Yay.

Dad just looked at me. Blah.

"I am sorry for not being more thrilled to see you. I have just decided that today I died."

"What happened?"

I could not tell him. He was my father. He had no right in knowing that I was depressed because I am the only teen with out a real boyfriend. So I told him I felt like a bowl of fried dung. Eventually he left , and I was alone again. But then Ceecee showed up as she had said on the phone. I should defiantly unplug that crap machine. Blah.

She wouldn't just nock on my door once or twice, no. She banged on it until I came and opened it for her. Blah.

Ceecee was dressed in all white. Every bit of her was white except her eyes. I was in everyway her opposite. She was happy and wearing white. I was sad and wearing black. Yay.

"Suze, are you still pissed just because some random lunatic boyfriend she chose decided to kill her?" she said acting as if this happened to her every day.

"No" I replied vaguely sarcastic.

"Then why?"

"Because I am old."

"No"

"Yes"

"Tell the truth"

"No"

"Yes"

"No, you already know so shut up."

"No"

"Yes"

"Don't be so mean. No wonder you have like no friends."

"Good night" and with that said, I climbed back in to bed and continued acting comatose. Blah.

But of course, since I wanted to be left alone, Adam came by. He spent thirty minutes standing by my bed acting like Barony. Blah

If the world was ruled by llamas and I was a llama at least I could run around naked. This is what I think in my spare time. My life is very much like a blob of blah blah blah goo. Blah.

And with this lovely thought in my mind, I fell asleep.

Jesse's POV:

Today I had just come back to Susannah's house from Father Dominic's office, when I heard loud music. The same exact song as played at my funeral. I went up to Susannah's room to see what was wrong. When I got to her room, I could tell there was nothing to do to cheer her up so I just left her to be. I thought it was for the better.

After leaving her room, I went to the library. Since it was closed I could read whatever I wanted to read. I stayed there all night then returned to Susannah.

When I got there I went up to her room to see if she was ready for school. She was still asleep and when I attempted to wake her up, I was punched in the dick. So I went to tell Father Dominic that Susannah would not be joining us today again.

I am very worried about Susannah, she has been mopping for days, but I had to do something with my time, so I decided to help Father Dominic out. Nothing better to do.

AU: So… how was it? Review please.


	2. Gina's Death

Chapter Two: Gina's death

Gina's POV:

I was running. I had to get away. He was chasing me with a knife. If I had known what would happen before I asked him out, I never would have asked him out in the first place.

Shit. I fell. I got up and kept running.

Shit again! I tripped on the edge of the sidewalk. I got up and continued to run even though my knees where bloody and my wrist felt like it was broken.

"Come back Gina. I just want to kill you. It wont hurt much." Aaron sneered.

These words sent chills up my spine. I pressed my lips tightly together to keep in my screams.

Oh no! this is no good. I had reached a dead end down a dark ally way. I was doomed. Done for. Aaron was coming for me. I was going to die.

"Say good bye Gina"

"Aaron! Please stop! Don't do it Aaron. Please!" I was begging for my life.

HELP ME PLEASE! ANYONE! HELP ME!

The knife struck

Blood was everywhere

I was falling.

"Good-bye Gina. No one will find your body. I will dispose of it"

And all went black.


	3. Slip

Chapter three

Jesse's POV:

"What should we do about Suze? Father Dominic asked

"I don't know. We need to get her out of her room." I replied

"Yes. I agree. We defiantly-Paul?"

"I have come to help get Suze out of her depression." Paul said simply

"We don't need your help!" I growled

"No one asked your opinion De Sliva"

"Get out Slater!"

"Not your office to kick me out of!"

And with that I dematerialized back to Susannah's side.

Suze's POV:

Jesse is back. Yay. We should mark this glorious day down for all generations to know. God… I need some milk. Moo.

I decided to be some what human, so I apologized to Jesse for punching his goods. He said he was a ghost so it healed in less than a minute. Good for him. I wonder if an emotional wound heals as fast. Remind me to try that some day.

The phone rang again. It wasn't Ceecee. It was Father Dominic

"Hello?"

"Suze-"

"She is not here right now; leave a message after the llama sings."

"Suze. I need you and Jesse to come to the school right now!"

"Why"

"Please Suze. Just do it!"

And he hung up.

Having nothing to do and feeling it might be smarter to heed the good holy Fathers wish, I climbed out of bed, and got undressed for I should probably shower since I haven't been out of bed for anything these past few days.

I was showering when I slipped and hit my head.

Jesse had come in when he heard me screem of pain

"JESSE GET OUT!" I bellowed, since I had been in the nude because I had been showering.

"Susannah, your head. Look at all the blood."

"I am fine. JUST GET OUT!"

"Look at all the blood" he said cupping my face in his hands

"JESSE! JUST GO AWAY! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MY SELF!"

"No you need help!"

"No!"

"Here" he said while taking off his shirt. "Put this on to cover you up. I am taking you down to the hospital."

By this time, I was to weak to argue, so I let him pull me up and put his shirt on. He then picked my up and carried me down the street to the hospital. My last clear thought before being set down on a ER chair was 'I wonder what the doctors think of this teenage girl floating in with head injuries…"

And as they put my on a bed… I fell in to darkness.

Review please!


	4. ByeBye Jesse

Chapter four: Hospital

Author's note: In the last chapter I know I put Suze in Jesse's shirt… I don't know why…. I know it was invisible... i just wasn't thinking...sorry

Suze's POV:

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Shut up" I moaned

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"SHUT UP!"

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Stupid noise. Almost as annoying as Jesse's pants. Jesse's pants are too tight. Down with Jesse's pants. (For Typie Fish)

Jesse… He saw me. Without my clothes on.

"-Gina?"

"Oh my God! Suze! Are you OK? What happened?"

"I should be asking you! How did you die?"

"Long story."

"Tell"

"Well, basically my boyfriend killed me. I seem to be good at picking losers"

"O" God Suze! Is that the most comforting thing you can say to your best friend after her being murdered. A normal thing would be sympathy! But not me. Oh no. you just say 'o'

"I'm fine! What about you?"

"Sliped in the shower"

"How did you get here?"

"Jesse"

"Ohhhhh"

"I don't like him!"

"Sure you don't"

"Gerrrrrr!"

"OK. OK. You 'hate' him"

"Susannah! I thought I was at least a friend to you!"

"Not anymore Jesse! You hurt me and I refuse to forgive you!"

"But Susannah-"

"No 'buts' Jesse! I trusted you!"

"Susannah, I'm sor-"

"I don't care anymore Jesse!"

Jesse's face, as always, was unreadable, but his eyes showed his pain for once. He didn't say anything more, he just left. Again. Is that all he ever dose? Hurt me and leave?

"Um… Suze?"

"Sorry about that Gina"

"Are you OK?"

"Yea. I'm fine."

"Am I ever going to move on?"

"Yea. I am supposed to help the dead move on…"


	5. Gina's Mediator

In the last chapter I have a different title on the page than I do on the pull down thing at the top. I messed it up…. Meant for the title to be "ByeBye Jesse' not 'Hospital' sorry!

Chapter five: Gina's Mediator

Suze's POV:

"What do you mean? Supposed to? What about Jesse?" Gina asked

"He is the 'supposed to' part. I like him so I didn't help him. He was fun to keep around" I said to the floor

"What about me? Am I going to be here forever because I am 'fun' to have around?"

"Do you want to leave here forever You want to never be able to see your friends and family ever again? On you move on, there is no coming back."

"There is no here for me anymore! I am nowhere!"

"Gina-"

"No! You don't get it! I cant date in this state! Jesse is yours!"

"Jesse is not mine!"

"I don't want to just sit here and watch everyone die and leave me!"

"When they die, they join you!"

"What of they don't move on because the mediator they get stuck with sucks like you!"

"Gina! Let me talk! Let me explain!"

"No! don't ever talk to me again! Good-bye!"

Gina's POV:

I wonder who else is a mediator…

"Gina?"

"Jesse?"

"Are you trying to find a new mediator?"

"Yea. Are you looking also?

"No"

"Don't you want to move on?"

"Not yet"

"Why not?"

"I'm not ready"

"Oh… do you know of any other mediators?"

"Yes"

"Who?"

"Paul"

"Slater?"

"Yes"

"Any others?"

"Yes but use him"

"OK then. Thanks" and we both left

Paul's POV:

I have to be the one who pulls Suze out of her depression! It must be me! If I am the one to pull her out of her depression, then maybe I can get her. Wait… what do I mean 'maybe' I am Paul Slater! Paul Slater gets everything he wants!

"Paul?" said a girl's voice behind me

"Who are you?" I asked

"Gina"

"Gina…?"

"Suze's ex-best friend"

"Oh. What do you want me to do?"

"Help me move on and get back at Suze"

"What's in it for me?"

"What do you want?"

My first thought was Suze but I couldn't tell Gina that because she just wouldn't be helpful.

"A girl friend" I finally replied

"Any girl in particular?

"You"

"But… I'm… well…. I'm dead"

"But from what Suze says about you, you seem like a good girl for me"

"I can't move on AND be your girl friend"

"Then be my girl friend for one month. Then I'll help you move on."

"Deal"

Gina's POV:

What did I just agree to? I cant believe it. I liked Paul before, but he liked Suze. Oh well. I don't care about Suze any more. And… Paul is really hot

"Kiss me" Paul said

I smiled and leaned over and kissed him. He had control of the kiss at first. Eventually my hormones took over and I had control. I pushed into his mouth with mine/ Our tongues tangling. My body pushing up against his. His hands creeping to my back, pulling me down with him on to the bed in his room. My fingers running through his hair.

My shirt. My bra. My pants. My thong. Gone.

His shirt. His pants. His boxers. Gone.

He thrusts

I scream

He gropes

I moan

He cums

I sigh

He leaves my body

I have crossed the line. There is no coming back.


	6. Plans

Chapter Six: Plans

Father Dominic's POV:

Why wont Suze answer the phone? Where did she go? What happened to Jesse?

"Father?"

"Jesse! Where have you been? Why didn't you and Suze come by yesterday after I called?"

"I was never told about your call."

"Where is Suze?"

"She is at the hospital. She slipped in the shower. I have been with her."

"Is she OK?"

"She should be soon enough"

"That's good"

"Why did you want me to come by last night?"

"Gina, Suze's best friend, has been murdered. Her ghost has come back."

"We know. She visited us last night. Suze and she got in a fight. I sent her to Paul for help."

"Why Paul? Why not me?"

"Because"

"Please tell me your reason."

"Not now. When it is time. I must go now, Father." And he left. I wonder what his reason was… I guess I will have to trust him.

I left the school and went to find Suze at the hospital. When I got there, the nursese said they had just released her. So I went to her house to find her. I was critical I find her before some one else was murdered.

Paul's POV:

"Aaron. Very good. I assume you are here to collect your pay."

"Not yet. I am on the run. Keep it. If I end up in jail, use it as bail."

"Done"

"Why was it so important that Gina was eliminated first for your plan?"

"We need to weaken Suze before we give her our final emotional blow."

"Who is next?"

"Father Dominic"

And Aaron left with a brief nod. I called Gina.

"Paul?"

"Ready to start trying to move on?"

"Yup!"

"OK. Can you think of anything you really really wanted to do, but didn't because of your death?"

"A few, but I don't think they are it."

"Just tell me" I said, moving what I wanted from her to the front of her mind.

"Sex. I wanted to have sex." She went red. "now you are going to laugh at me."

"I wont because I love you."

"you love me?"

"Yea"

"Oh"

"well…. We seem to have already completed that wish. Any others?"

"not that I can think of now."

"Then lets try sex again"


End file.
